From Fangorn Forest
by TheBraveCoward
Summary: Treebeard finds a lone girl in the forest, she grows up as the human-child of the tree-herders. When the trouble with Saruman starts they send her to Rivendell...
1. Roots, and Traveling

From the ashes, springs forth new life…

She stared. She could not help but stare, as her loss slowly wound its way into her mind; enveloping it in a crushing embrace. The pressure from the entirety of her situation forced her to her knees. Her family dead; gone in a single, terrible instant. The unbearable pain brought tears to her eyes. Yells in the distance brought Brewyn out of her stupor. Wiping her tears, sniffling a little, she got to her feet, and hurried to get a pack of clothes, some food, and several hunting knives together. The yells were getting closer and she had no place to hide except…Fangorn Forest. Biting her lip, Brewyn hesitated; no one went into Fangorn for a reason, but, she had little time and the Orcs were getting closer. Straightening her shoulders and nodding her head, she ran towards the forest. Besides, it was only for the night…

Five Years Later

Brewyn grinned, she loved Fangorn Forest. Five years ago when she had first gone into hide, she was such a bundle of nerves; she had ended up going in to far and getting lost. And then she had met Treebeard…Brewyn chuckled at that thought. Treebeard had let her rest in his branches for the night. That one night had turned into two, those two into a month; soon enough Treebeard and the rest of the Ents had adopted her. She then met Bronmir, and his siblings, and the other cubs…

Flashback: one year in the forest

Brewyn was late; she had promised to meet Treebeard an hour ago. As she ran, she stumbled into a big glen. She did not even notice the smell of blood, until she slipped in a puddle of the substance. For the first time, Brewyn took note of her surroundings. Mature Wargs lay slaughtered; in fact, it seemed there were only dead females. This was another Orc raid it seemed; taking the male Wargs as their steeds and leaving the females slaughtered. The scene before her raised another question to the front of her mind; where were the Warg cubs?

A pitiful whimper came from the other side of the glen; as if that was a signal around a dozen more whimpers were heard. Ah, so that was where they went. Moving carefully, Brewyn made her way towards the whimpers, stepping softly she pushed some grass away carefully and saw eight Warg cubs crawling over a Wargs corpse, licking, and tugging at it. The sight was pitiful; but Brewyn could not bring herself to put the cubs out of their misery. Brewyn was so lost in thought she never noticed a cub had detached itself from the group, and was making its way over towards her. She finally noticed the cub when a set of teeth sank into her foot, yelping she leapt away in surprise; only to come back a moment later, chuckling ruefully. Picking up the cub (dark grey, with white tips at the ears and gold eyes), she cuddled it to her chest, until it stopped its struggle to get free. Eventually it nestled into her falling asleep. "Your name shall be Bronmir, for you lost a mother and, I a brother; we shall be each other's family now."

Present day

Brewyn proceeded to name All of Bronmir's siblings after her own; Anwen, Andmir, and Aeyer, all three of them black, with gold eyes. Then there were Caymir, Celebwyn, and Ceylia, brown pups with blue eyes. Last of all there was little Branwen, dark grey just like Bronmir with white paws and blue eyes. After about a week of taking care of them Brewyn went back to the glen, there she found a lone golden colored Warg female with six or seven other pups. Once the Warg caught sight of Brewyn, she started to growl, and her hackles rose. Brewyn knew enough to back out slowly, and then walk away. Over a period of months, Brewyn had gone back, taking her cubs with her, slowly letting the female Warg get used to her and her new family.

By the end of her second year in Fangorn, Brewyn had befriended the female Warg, whom she eventually named Kria, along with her cubs (five males and two females). Among the cubs the females were white, named; Snow and Ice, then the males were named; Larikan and Larigan the only brown ones, and the three black ones were Heyton, Navar, and Morn. All seven of them had black eyes. Her fourth year in Fangorn, after learning how to understand the trees and other animals in the forest, she was asked to become the Ents spokesperson, (which she accepted after a month, any earlier and she was being 'too hasty') an emissary of sorts.

Now, five years after that terrible raid on her family farm Brewyn had only been outside of Fangorn a handful of times to a small town in the Wold. Now after having seen her disappear in the forest several times she had gained the reputation of a witch. Walking towards the southwestern border of Fangorn Brewyn headed for a site the trees had been complaining about for a while now; as she got closer, she felt the trees pain. How long had it been since one of the tree-herder's had been here? Finally she cleared the last of the trees as their pain rose to a crescendo; staring Brewyn hardly recognized Isengard. Gone were the trees, in fact there was no greenery as far as she could see. In fact, all she could see were Orcs, thousands upon thousands of Orcs…

"What has he done?" she whispered in anguish, hardly noticing she began to speak in a deep powerful voice that spoke of pain. "How far you have fallen White Wizard…from this day forward, no longer will the trees answer to your power, now will the animals. Water will be repulsed by you; earth shall shrink away from your touch. Fire shall scorch you; the air shall no longer whisper your tidings. May your food taste like maggots in your mouth, may your thoughts be poison to your brain; hear me Valor! And so mote it be!"

Coming again to herself; she gave a start when she saw two figures on top of the tower. One was garbed in white, the other in grey. "Gandalf…has he hurt thee too?" looking around Brewyn spotted a moth on a tree stump nearby. Encasing it gently in her hands she spoke to it quietly "Sneaky moth, fly to Gandalf the Grey and do as he bids. Beware the White One little one; he is no longer a friend to nature. Go and may the winds guide and aid you." So saying she let it go, and watched as the insect fluttered away. "I've given you a way out Grey One; it is up to you whether or not you find the door." Brewyn turned and disappeared into Fangorn once again. 'I must go and report my findings to Treebeard,' thought she. So thinking she howled; summoning her siblings.

Starting to run towards where she knew Treebeard would be; on the way Bronmir and Branwen joined her; leaping off of a tree and onto Bronmir's back Brewyn whispered to him "To Treebeard my brother." Howling; Bronmir started North-east; as they ran her other siblings joined them, as did Kria and her pack. "Treebeard! Treebeard I bring news from the south-west!"

"Slow down child, one would think the forest was afire…hmmmmm"

"Treebeard it's about the White One! He no longer treats us as friends; he looks to Orcs for friendship now."

"What? What is this you say? Hmmmmm."

"Saruman has turned against us, in the south western border- oh Treebeard! He has killed our trees!"

A roar of rage swept through the forest as Brewyn covered her ears. "Hmmmmm… Come child we must speak with our brother tree-herders."

A month later, they were still talking; currently Brewyn was resting in Treebeard's branches as the old Entish lulled her into a peaceful sleep. Slowly as the speaking stopped, Treebeard shook the branch Brewyn was resting in.

"Wake child; we have to tell you something hmmmmm."

"Yes Treebeard?"

"You must journey to Rivendell, seek the council of Elrond Peredhil; he and his ilk will aid us hmmmmm. Take your siblings with you hmmmmm."

"I go at once honored council. Come my siblings we go to do the will of the trees." Howling they took off. Stopping at the northern edge of Fangorn forest, Brewyn addressed Kria and her pack "I would have the use of Snow and Ice, if you would permit it Kria." Gaining Kria's assent, Brewyn spoke again "You and you sons shall watch the forest in our stead; let no one enter, especially the White One. Farewell. Turning, she addressed her fellow travelers "come let us be off." Climbing onto Bronmir's back, they headed north-west, howling a farewell to their family and home.

Brewyn was exhausted. They had passed Weather Top two weeks ago, and night was falling. They were almost to Rivendell if what the trees said was true; their only obstacle- a river. "Gather your strength tonight my friends tonight we sleep, tomorrow; Snow, Ice and Bronmir shall come with me to Rivendell. The rest of you shall wait for our call." As they settled down for the night, Bronmir, Andmir and Caymir went off hunting and killed a buck for them. Brewyn savored the raw meat as she knew this was the last meal she would eat with her whole pack for a while.

They awoke in the morning under a copse of trees to see an Elvin horse bearing two passengers thundering past them on the road. Brewyn gave the order to let them pass. Right behind the two came nine riders in black, the hair on the back of Brewyn's neck as she caught sight of them, those riders were evil. Again, she let them pass, but she could hear the growls that came from her companions.

By this time, the first horse was on the other side of the river where its riders paused. Brewyn could now see one was a child; those black creatures were hunting a child! Brewyn's temper flared and she gave the order for her Wargs to close in on them. The Wargs leapt up snapping at the horse's flanks and hooves, herding them into the water that was charged with energy. The rider's tried to swing their swords at her Wargs – trying to escape the water- but every time they were pelted in the head by rocks the size of their fists by Brewyn. Finally sensing the water gathering to attack, Brewyn called them back to the bank. Not a few seconds too early, either for just then a giant wave that seemed to hold charging silvery horses bore down on the black riders, sweeping them away down the river.

Turning back to her Wargs Brewyn stroked them, murmuring words of praise; before dismissing all but Ice, Snow, and Bronmir. "We will call soon." With that, her Wargs headed by Andmir disappeared swiftly as if they had never been. Climbing once again onto Bronmir they crossed the now calm, ankle deep water to where the Elf and the child still stood. "Greeting first-born, how far to Rivendell?"

"Greetings wolf-child, I am Glorfindel, seneschal to Lord Elrond; what is your business in our fair city?"

Glorfindel hmm, it seemed Brewyn had heard that name before, "You may call me Brewyn; this is my brother; Bronmir, and our companions Snow and Ice. We seek council from lord Elrond. "

"From where do you hail? Your accent is foreign to me."

"From Fangorn Forest, lord Glorfindel." Brewyn watched as his eyes widened slightly, before he mastered his surprise.

"Allow me to escort you, for none shall question you while with me" So Brewyn went. As they went along a trail, two other elves joined them; Glorfindel introduced them as Erumollien and Calanon. She was aware of their stares, and she knew what they saw; a small girl, with wild black hair, moss green eyes with gold specks in them. Who wore torn, worn leggings that were patched together with tree sap and leaves. Instead of a tunic, she wore a halter that held five different hunting knives over a deerskin jerkin that was laced together at the front with different snakeskins. Brewyn supposed she made quite a picture, but she didn't care, she'd lived for five years in Fangorn with no human company and only her memories to serve as a conscience.

The rode in silence until Ice started to growl with Bronmir and Snow right behind her. "Easy my friends, Bron', they only seek to protect their friends." Glancing around Brewyn spoke again, "lord Glorfindel my brothers and friends would appreciate having all your Elves in view, they do not like things they cannot see."

Giving a nod Glorfindel yelled out "Tolo hi! No veren!" Brewyn silently counted ten elves, but Bronmir was still growling.

"My brother seems to think there are two more in that tree to your right." Two more, twins came out as silently as the others did. Bronmir stopped growling as Brewyn started stroking his neck. "There now Bron, they're all here see? They won't harm you." A muffled snort was heard behind her, so she continued "When we get there we'll feed you some Elf, won't that be nice?" Brewyn looked over her shoulder and scrutinized the Elf who snorted "why maybe you won't have to wait, there's a nice one right here." Said Elf paled.

Glorfindel chuckled "Emissary Brewyn kindly stop antagonizing my troops." Brewyn gave a nod, as Bronmir whined.

Sometime later, they came into view of Rivendell. Brewyn was amazed; she had never seen such beauty! Having grown up on a farm and later Fangorn forest it was understandable that she be held the elves beautiful architecture with such awe. As they made their way into the courtyard Brewyn imagined they caused quite a stir with three Wargs and a girl on the back of one of them amidst thirteen cantering horses. A regal Elf stood at the head of the crowd; he had a worried frown on his face when he caught sight of the sickly child in Glorfindel's arms and raised a brow when he saw Brewyn and her Wargs.

"How fares he Glorfindel?"

"He's fading fast my lord Elrond, we had best hurry."

Elrond nodded, "quickly now to the healing chambers." As they disappeared Brewyn could feel all eyes on her, but ignored the inquisitive eyes in favor of taking care of her Wargs opening her satchel (the only remaining human item she possessed aside from the knives) and gave each of them a strip of meat. Checking their paws and fur over, Brewyn removed the occasional bur or sticker. Snow growled slightly as a hand came into Brewyn's view. Looking up she saw a handsome smiling face of a man. His brown hair was full, his eyes were grey, and he carried himself like a noble.

He bowed "Boromir, son of Denethor Steward of Gondor, at your service."

Brewyn returned the gesture "Brewyn, Child of the Trees, Emissary of Fangorn." There were several murmurs of disbelief, and gasps of astonishment Brewyn ignored them, as did Boromir.

"And are these your pets?" He inquired.

Brewyn tensed, "not pets, my brother, Bronmir" she gestured towards him, "and our pack-mates; Snow and Ice." Boromir raised an eyebrow but didn't- to Brewyn's relief- pursue that line of questioning.

Later, Elrond came back, with Gandalf the Grey, and Glorfindel. Brewyn was relieved; she was starting to grow uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Greetings Lord Elrond Well met Grey Pilgrim, and lord Glorfindel. I trust lord Glorfindel briefed you on who I am?"

"Indeed, come let us talk in my office we shall be comfortable there. Are your-" he trailed off uncertainly.

Nodding, she spoke "Bronmir, my brother and our travelling companions, Snow and Ice, wish to be shown to where we will be staying; they are exhausted after our long journey."

"Yes, yes of course." He turned and gestured to an elf, "Mirieal shall show them the way."

Brewyn turned to her brother, "Go with her, and cause no mischief while we are apart." Saying this she took off after the two Elves and Wizard. Arriving at Elrond's office, Brewyn could not help but to be filled with curiosity, since she was fifteen she had never lived under a roof again; in the enclosed space Brewyn wondered how anything was accomplished in this place without the sun to help it grow. As she looked around with open interest, she noticed the others waiting for an answer to a query.

"I apologize, I have not been under a roof in a long time; it is- unusual…"

"Indeed. Child I know you said you were an emissary from Fangorn, but I have never heard of any recent civilizations in the forest."

Brewyn shook her head "This civilization is older than any of you here; they were here since Nienna begged her brother for them. They are the Ents."

"Child the Ents-" Elrond started to object.

"If I might explain my lords?"

Elrond nodded, "that would be best."

Brewyn launched into her tale starting when ran into Fangorn to avoid the Orcs, how she met Treebeard, being adopted as a child of the Trees, her meeting Bronmir and the others, learning Entish, becoming Emissary, and finally how it all lead up to her last week in Fangorn. "Treebeard had asked me to check on our south-western border for our trees had been in anguish of late." Brewyn bowed her head, "it was terrible, and Saruman had killed thousands of trees to heat his fires. The devastation was great, and I saw Orcs, a twenty thousand strong at least." Brewyn looked up at last "That isn't all, once I got over my shock, I saw the White One drag the Grey Pilgrim out onto the top of his tower, I think he meant to let you rot out there Grey one." Here she addressed Gandalf directly, "So I sent a moth to your aid, anything larger and I wasn't sure Saruman wouldn't notice it. After that I went to Treebeard to give my report, he called his brother tree-herders, they counseled; and they sent me here."

The questions started, "How did you learn Old Entish?" this was Gandalf of course.

Brewyn shrugged, "it is not possible for humans to learn Old Entish; I only actually know three words in that language." Seeing the bemused expressions, she explained further, "when I was adopted as a Tree-Child I learned the languages of the animals and the trees. The trees are the only ones to understand Old Entish, and they translate for me."

Glorfindel asked another question, "You said you ran away from the Orcs, five years hence, where is your family?"

Brewyn stiffened, and paled a little; "Treebeard, Bronmir, and the others are my family now."

"But-"

"I have nothing left to live for in the human world."

"Yet you are here, asking for our help."

Brewyn flinched, "I am prepared to offer my services in the war in exchange for help."

"Indeed. We shall speak more on this matter, but for now; Glorfindel if you would show her to her chambers. The council will convene in a week's time."

As Brewyn started to walk away, she turned back as a thought occurred to her "Excuse me, Lord Elrond but might I inquire as to the health of the child whom lord Glorfindel brought in earlier?"

"Frodo is well, thanks in no small part to you if I remember lord Glorfindel's tale correctly."

Brewyn blushed "It was nothing, Lord Elrond."

"No," Gandalf interjected "your help saved more lives than you know."

Brewyn shrugged uncomfortably, and bowing one last time, she turned to follow Glorfindel.

Brewyn(Bre-win)-female, 20 yrs old, Black hair, green eyes, 5ft

Bronmir(Brawn-meer)-male| Branwen(Bran-when)-female

Anwen(An-when)-female| Andmir(And-meer)-male

Aeyer(I-year)-female| Caymir(Kay-meer)-male

Celebwyn(soft c-leb-win)-female| Ceylia(See-lee-a)-female

Kria(Cree-a)-Female| Heyton(hey-tan)-male

Snow-female| Ice-female

Morn(mourn)-male| Navar(Naa-var)-male

Larikan(Lar-ee-khan)-male| Larigan(Lar-ee-gone)-male


	2. The Beginning of the End

_To all things, there is a season._

Brewyn was lying on her side by a pool in the woods surrounding Rivendell, she sighed as she stretched her muscles as far as she could. Her month long stay in Rivendell had so far been pleasant, but it wasn't Fangorn Forest, it didn't have her Ents or Kria and her pack, nor did Rivendell hold the trees that had been her support system for years. Oh, the trees in Rivendell were peaceful and pleasant when talking to her, but Brewyn far preferred her forest. She, Bronmir, Ice, and Snow had acclimated to life with the elves, though that had not been without a few false starts. On their first morning in Rivendell Bronmir had nearly killed one of the elves who had panicked upon sight of the large Warg and had fired an arrow at him. Of course, Brewyn had arrived in time to head off the enraged Warg and had taken the swipe of Bronmir's massive paw in lieu of the frightened elf. None involved had been amused. Another time Brewyn almost attacked one of the men from Boromir's company for throwing a knife at Snow.

However much trouble they found themselves in with Men or Elves; Brewyn came to adore the hobbits. They (the hobbits) were naïve in nature, innocent and sweet almost if not for the fact that Brewyn knew of their misadventures from their journey to Rivendell. Of all the hobbits in Rivendell, however Brewyn enjoyed her time spent with Bilbo (the sick hobbit; Frodo's uncle) the most. He reminded her of Treebeard really, with his love of stories.

"Brewyn! Brewyn!" Startled from her musings, the woman looked up to see Merry and Pippin hopping about in excitement. "Brewyn!" they exclaimed once more upon seeing they had her attention.

"Yes, master hobbits; that is my name." Brewyn stated with some amusement.

"He's awake!" the hobbits seemed to ignore her teasing; a first for them.

"Who is?" Her brow furrowed in bemusement.  
"Frodo!" they once more were dancing around in their excitement.

Merry went on to explain; "He's awake and Gandalf-"

"Told us to come-" Pippin interjected.

"Get you!" Merry finished.

"So we came-" started Pippin.

"And got you!" Merry said.

"Right!" Pippin agreed.

"I see," Brewyn started, getting up. "Whatever for?"

Pippin shrugged. "We didn't ask-"

Merry cut in, "and Gandalf didn't tell us."

As they escorted her to the healing houses, the hobbits kept up a running diatribe of humorous comments.

Shortly after entering the healing houses, she was ushered into the room holding the injured hobbit. The room itself was spacious, tastefully decorated in the usual way of the elves; the walls a soft white, the furniture a polished hard wood that was fashioned in such a way that the chairs and tables looked to be growing out of the floor. Brewyn, of course only observed these things peripherally; as she focused her attention on the hobbit in the large comfortable bed and those gathered around him.

Frodo was pale, not yet fully recovered; although he did not have a sickly sheen of sweat covering him any longer, his eyes were tired, and his body shook with effort whenever he moved. Gandalf and Elrond seemed to be conversing quietly off to the side a little way from the bed. Bilbo and Sam sat on either side of Frodo; Bilbo was holding his hand and patting it gently. Meanwhile Sam occasionally reached out to touch his Mr. Frodo, assuring himself that Frodo was fine, all the while he clucked low in the back of his throat and hovered over the recovering Hobbit anxiously. Merry and Pippin (who had charged into the room ahead of Brewyn) were further down on the bed bouncing up and down cheerfully while they tried to make the others laugh at their antics.

All activity ceased as Brewyn walked in. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Brewyn scuffed her shoe idly, a blush rose in her cheeks as she became the sole subject to the room's scrutiny. Brewyn was considering leaving despite being sent for when Merry and Pippin leapt from the bed to grab her hand and drag her to the foot of the bed. Bilbo smiled at her warmly while Sam regarded her with a pleased, open expression. Frodo stared at her, confused as to her identity and her relationship with the other Hobbits. Bowing slightly, Brewyn nodded at the bedridden Hobbit.

"I am Brewyn master Hobbit; I am pleased to see you are recovering well." Immediately, Frodo recalled the tale he had been told about the flight to Rivendell and their unlikely allies with the woman and her pack of Wargs. Delighted Frodo thanked her profusely, and with Gandalf and Elrond looking on, the start of a friendship between the Hobbits and the emissary from Fangorn Forest.

**End..**


End file.
